


stranger groupchats

by Yeeter_Skeeter



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, groupchat, stranger things, stranger things kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeter_Skeeter/pseuds/Yeeter_Skeeter
Summary: will makes a party groupchat





	1. Chapter 1

Cleric has made a groupchat  
Cleric as added: Mad Max, Dusty Buns, Eggos, Mikey, Bandana Boy.  
Clerc has named the chat: Palace Arcade

2:00am  
Cleric: hi

Bandana Boy: why are you awake?

Mad Max: M8 its 2am

Cleric: i couldn't sleep...

Bandana Boy: just bc yo can't sleep doesnt mean you should wake EVERYONE up.

Cleric: what else was I supposed to do, reminice on the horrible dream I had of being trapped in the dark, cold version of Hawkins that I was trapped in for a week...?

Bandana Boy: well when you put it that way

Mad Max: I don't care, reminice about it in the morning.  
Mad Max: I'm trying to S L E E P

Cleric: soz :(

Mad Max: just go back to bed.  
\-----------------------------------

4:27  
Eggos: I want Eggos

Dusty Buns: it's 4am why do you want eggos at 4am?

Eggos: because I'm hungry

Cleric: sounds reasonable enough...

Eggos: tHanK YoU fiNalLy SoMEonE UndeRsTanDs mE

Cleric: yOuR WelCoMe

Dusty Buns: dafuq?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

6:52  
Cleric: goodmorning dear children, how have thy young rested?

6:58  
Cleric: no one is here...  
Cleric: ok  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
8:00  
Mikey:who made this groupchat?

Cleric: I did

Mikey: Why?

Cleric: bc I can

Mikey: ok

Cleric: yes

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
9:30  
Mad Max: whats up losers

Cleric: i aM No LoSeR

Mad Max: mmmmmmmmmmm  
Mad Max: sure

Cleric: is that sarcasm I hear?

Mad Max: no

Cleric: *raises eyebrows*

Mad Max: maybe...

Cleric: what do you say? *puts hand on hips*

Mad Max: sOrRy MotHeR dEarESt

~Cleric has changed their name to: MotHer dEarESt~

MotHer dEarESt: thats better  
\----------------------------------------------------

Eggos: it raining its's pouring...

Mad Max: the old man is snoring...

Dusty Buns: He fell out of bed...

Bandana Boy: bonked his head...

Cleric: and didn't wake up in the morning...

Eggos: wE shOuLd StaRt a bAnD

Cleric: rt

Mad Max: rt

Bandana Boy: rt

Dusty Buns: rt

Eggos: rt

Mikey: yes


	2. Chapter 2

3 days later*

4:37pm

MotHeR dEaResT: what happened today my dears?

Eggos: we came to the conclusion that we should NOT start a band

Bandanna boy: good idea

Dusty buns: I agree

Mad Max: smart plan 

motHeR dEaResT: what could have possibly happened?

Eggos: hehe well...

Mad Max: you see...

Bandanna boy: what happened was....

MotHeR dEaResT: HOW IN THE EVER LOVING FUCK DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY SET FIRE TO A PIANO???

dusty buns: well we were in science and the Bunsen burner fell onto the piano

MotHeR dEaResT: Why was there a piano in the science room

Mad Max: because Dustin bet us he could do a science expirament while playing the piano

Bandanna boy: as you can see he can do neither

Dusty buns: aaaand the piano was in the music room not the science room

Mad Max: yeah what kind of idiot would do a science experiment in the music room.

MotHeR dEaResT: Arghhhhhhhh I hate my job!!!


End file.
